An automatic transmission typically includes an electronically controlled hydraulic system. In such an electro-hydraulic system, hydraulically actuated clutches are actuated to couple and decouple gearsets for changing gear ratios of the transmission. Also, a transmission pump supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid from a fluid sump to the clutches through fluid passages. Further, solenoid actuated valves are placed in fluid communication with the fluid passages upstream of the clutches. Finally, a controller receives vehicle input signals, processes the input signals with shift control algorithms to produce solenoid control output signals, and transmits the output signals to the solenoid valves to control flow of fluid to clutch apply cavities of the clutches The vehicle input signals can include transmission input, output, and internal speed sensors, as well as transmission hydraulic pressure switches that change state at preset pressures to indicate pressurization of the fluid passages and associated clutches. Clutch fill volumes are defined at least in part by the clutch apply cavities.